wastelandrpfandomcom-20200214-history
WASTELAND: CHAPTER 1
Chapter 1 (XENO/SILVER): The sunrise woke Xeno up. He liked to wake up before his dad. A small moment of peace. His father liked to see Xeno cry. He liked to hurt Xeno. His mother, well, she wasn't around anymore. His younger sister Aurea, she looked nothing like him. She had golden hair, unlike Xeno’s dyed white glossy hair. She had icy blue eyes, while Xeno had greyish white eyes. She was protected by his father. Xeno didn’t know why... What did she have that Xeno didn’t...? He ran downstairs, careful not to wake anyone up. Xeno started to make breakfast, for his father and his sister. Xeno was only allowed to eat four times or less a week. He was also only allowed to drink water. Sometimes he wondered why his father wouldn’t just kill him. Xeno made eggs and bacon for his father and sister. His father’s door swung open. He stormed downstairs and opened the fridge to get a beer. He glared at Xeno harshly. “Wake your sister up.” His father growled. Xeno was chopping carrots when he heard his father. He left the knife on a counter. Xeno went to wake his sister up. When he reached his sister’s room, he saw that she was already awake. She wasn’t doing much. She was reading a book called 'The Scorpion'. Xeno had read this book before. It was about a young boy, who learnt how to control electricity. "Aurea, it’s time to eat.” he boomed. Aurea looked at him and nodded, she hurried downstairs. He looked at the book. Then he hurried downstairs. He didn’t want his father to hit him again... He heard the harsh voice of his father. “What do you want... you little bitch?!” Xeno looked at his father. He could see Aurea. She was going to talk to his father. What was she going to ask? Xeno didn't know. Aurea ran back to her room. "You little...." his father began. Then he noticed Xeno. "What are you looking at?! I think it's time to teach you a lesson about being nosy...." His father walked to Xeno, grabbing a belt. Xeno froze in fear. When his father reached Xeno, he raised the belt. Xeno tried to move, but his body wouldn't budge. His father brought the belt down. It hit him. His father began to whip him. Again. And again. And again. Blood poured down his face. His father didn't seem to care that he whipped his face. Scaring him even more than it was. His father smiled. "No fight? Typical." Xeno stared at his father. He felt an emotion stir in him. Fear? No. It was different. "You're 15. I thought you were old enough." Xeno breathed heavier. The feeling burned inside of him. His father sighed with disappointment. "Time to punish you." His father began to lift the belt. Then his father remembered something. Something awful. "I've got an idea..... Aurea!" He called. Aurea didn't come downstairs. His father stormed up the stairs. The strange feeling burned in Xeno. A rush of adrenaline went through his body. He ran into the kitchen. Looking around. He found a knife, just lying there. He grabbed it. He noticed a box of black surgical masks. All the same colour, a dark ashy colour. Protocol. He remembered, from school, when there wasn't a curfew or radiation. He put the mask on. His father was a shady man, maybe his father will expose Aurea to chemicals. Xeno stealthily walked to his sister's room. Although his sister could die any minute, it would be better to take down his father stealthily. He reached Aurea's room. He opened the door. His father tackled him to the ground. The amount of force knocked Xeno in and out of consciousness. He heard his father scream something. He could see strange humanoid shapes.... His sister screamed. Xeno instantly snapped out of it when he heard her. His father was standing on top of him, victorious. Xeno roared. He got up, so suddenly and abrupt it flung his father off. His father growled something. The other men in the room grabbed his sister. Xeno charged at his father knife raised to kill. His father began to dodge, but Xeno was too quick. He was able to slash his ftaher in the chest. "I know what you're afraid of, Augustus." Xeno said, mockingly. It felt strange for him to be so confident. His father gasped dramatically. He was shocked. Startled by his son. "What a dull, old name...." Xeno walked eerily towards his father. His father was in shock, stunned you could say. Xeno drove his knife into his father's stomach. Blood poured out. His father grunted. Pain, panic and fear plagued his father's eyes. "You." he whispered."Are afraid of death. And I'm going to make that fear of yours into a reality." Xeno laughed. No, he was not insane. Just vengeful. It's strange to do something you haven't done in a long time... Before his father could make a noise, Xeno put his hands around his father's neck and squeezed. His father's head began to turn blue. Xeno let go. (More of a thrown into a corner) His father slumped against a corner. Xeno began to repeatedly stab him. Soon, his father's shirt turned into a bloody red color. His father turned limp. Xeno had to be careful of the patrol. The patrol would choose 150 homes to inspect every 6 days. They have the permission of her majesty herself, Queen Dystopia, to kill, to arrest, to accuse. Xeno decided to throw his father into a nearby river. And run. His house would just give him memories of the past. He could build his own future. Away from the past. He would never speak of his father again. Aurea. Xeno ran into the house. Destroying anything in his way. He entered his sister's room. There was still a bloody corner. Aurea was nowhere to be seen. The strange men. Xeno remembered when he fought his father, he saw and heard strange men. They must have taken her. Xeno growled. He touched his face, full of scars. He thought he killed his father. He thought his father could never hurt him again. His father got the last laugh. But no. Xeno refused to let his father parade. He will get Aurea back. He will kill the bitches who took his sister. And nobody is going to stop him. Category:Stories